User talk:Wilhelmina Will
landbeforetime.co.nr link I'm sorry if this is the wrong place to put this, but this wiki's layout is kind of confusing. I was wondering if you could possibly update (since it's protected) the link of my website (www.landbeforetime.co.nr) to its new URL. The new URL of the website is: http://www.thelandbeforetime.org I have purchased this domain for 10 years, so it won't change any time soon. Thanks so much. -Landbeforetimelover :What? Where? I don't see this link on the main page. Is it in one of the articles? Will-Girl 03:07, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Land Before Time Wiki looks good. However I notice that your main page is sysop-level protected for editing. Can you please drop the protection level? You also have a small handful of -- could you take care of them? Then I'll be happy to add you back to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Will-Girl 03:04, December 3, 2009 (UTC) your welcome Your Welcome all the fast-biters are'nt just all Velociraptors their different species due to the fact their different in color and size.~~ibarber Stop tinkering with other peoples pages and jitterydragon said on my page You suck Stop tampering with people's pages it makes them wanna stuff a susage down ya thorat and stick staving dog's up ya anus or buttox . oh on my new youtube channel he suscribed to me and said YOU SUCK! in big letters and no you not allowed to look at my new YT channel so jitterydragon says "shuttdpa ya mouf" :Oh, hi! How nice of you to drop by! So sorry you have to go. Bye-bye!!! Will-Girl 06:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Sharptooth page Hi I need your help with the sharptooth page can you help me fix it?--Ibarber 21:42, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Fixing the pictures I need help fixing the pictures some of them are out of order on the page.--Ibarber 19:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Yeah, I know it is a few days late, but I stopped in to see what's up and to wish you and the rest of this wiki's staff "Merry Christmas!" So how are things going here? Well, I hope. I haven't been wiki-ing too awful much lately. ZEM talk to me! 21:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm still uberly confused on what do here and how to edit these pages, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. :P Just Picking Your Brains - When you have a moment Firstly, just a note to say I'm back for the time being; as I don't have any more exams for a little while. I've noticed you've declared yourself "absent" for the time being, which is fair enough, but whenever/if ever you do spot this, tell me what you think. As I understand it, labeling shorter articles as "stubs" is standard practice across all wikis. I was contemplating the actual usefulness of this however, especially for certain articles. It seems to me that there are many articles which are, and will always remain stubs; many of the less well-known people out of the credits for example. Short of a very great deal of research involving what is probably private information, that type of article isn't ever going to be expanded on. What feels to me would be more useful would be to separate stubs out into "stubs which need expanding" and "stubs which need something else to be done to them" (rather long-winded names I know). Possibly merging some pages will solve some, and some might simply be left perfectly happy as stubs. It would be nice, basically, to have a list of articles which need and actually can be expanded on, although I can't recall ever having seen any examples of this anywhere. Would be interested to hear your thoughts on the matter at some point. Jim 20:54, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! This is a user who uses the Land Before Time Wiki for lots of funtime reading, and I'm surprised at how much work you've put into this wiki. How did you find all the books that mention Cera and Ducky and the others? Just saying, great job and thanks from all of us who read your work every day! 01:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I did not know I was not allowed to upload videos, you have 1 left to remove. The last one is in The Lesson. I will not upload anymore videos. Can there be consequences for doing so? Wilhelmina? I thought you were gone for a while. Do you come every now and then?